Namoradinha de um amigo meu
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: È um triangulo amosoro inusitado, mas quem sabe vocês gostem: SS HG Igor Karkaroff. A fic é inteiramente narrada pelo Karkaroff.


Namoradinha de Um Amigo Meu

Por Sarah Snape

N/a :Faz um bom tempo que tenho essa idéia na cabeça. È um triangulo inusitado, mas quem sabe vocês gostem: SS+ HG + Igor Karkaroff. A fic é inteiramente narrada pelo Karkaroff.

Namoradinha de Um Amigo Meu

Era noite escura. Eu acabara de fechar a porta e os últimos convidados partiam. Parecia ter sido uma festa animada para todos, menos para mim, o grande e excepcional anfitrião. Era estranho estar rodeado de pessoas e ao mesmo tempo se sentir vazio e sozinho. E fora o que acontecera naquela noite. Narcisa fizera uma decoração estupenda tenho que reconhecer, embora minhas finanças tenham sentido um bocado na hora do cheque. Bem, mas certamente o erro fora meu: pedir a mulher mais rica do mundo mágico para planejar, decorar e executar uma festa. Era certo que as finanças sofreriam um baque surdo. De qualquer modo tudo estava formidável, digno de alguém como eu. E mesmo a festa era para celebrar minha ressurreição... Não! Por Merlin! Eu não sou Jesus Cristo, nem profeta, nem nada do gênero. Na verdade, acho que estou mais para Judas Iscariot mesmo. Até parece que sou cristão ou praticante de alguma religião trouxa, o que não é nem de longe verdade, mas mostra um aspecto complicado de minha vida: meus avós maternos são trouxas. È óbvio dizer que meu pai desconhecia este fato e que foi uma vergonha mortal para os Karkaroff saber que existiam trouxas em sua arvore genealógica.

De qualquer forma, o que importa é que ressuscitei. Quando, supostamente Voldemort teria me matado com um Avada Kedavra bem lançado, na realidade ele apenas me enfeitiçara. Por sorte, Severo percebera o lance e conseguira roubar o "pretenso cadáver". No final da guerra de a "luz" venceu, fui tirado do feitiço e fim... Ressuscitei. A festa era para isso, além de me colocar as portas da falência, claro.

**Estou amando loucamente **

**A namoradinha de um amigo meu **

**Sei que estou errado **

Mas nem mesmo sei como isso aconteceu 

Pois é, voltei a vida segundo as palavras de Dumbledore, outro que falsificara sua própria morte por assim dizer. Severo parecia muito satisfeito com a vitória, e claro, embora ele seja meu melhor ainda, nunca consegui descobrir direito para quem ele realmente trabalhava. É complicado admitir, mas talvez ele estivesse na fronteira e desse o passo depois da vitória de um dos lados. Em qualquer deles, seria recebido com honrarias. Lembro-me bem como o Lord o considerava seu melhor seguidor, em detrimento de Lúcio, por exemplo, o que era uma traição por parte do Lord, afinal Lúcio lhe fora fiel até o fim. Meu pretenso cadáver foi escondido em Hogwarts, pois o feitiço somente seria desfeito, caso Voldemort morresse. Desculpe my Lord, mas azar de alguns, sorte de outros, hehe.

Acordei em Hogwarts, recebendo um olhar de censura de Severo. Sinceramente, se estava ressuscitando do feitiço o que mais ele queria do que eu acordasse aos poucos? Mas não era somente o rosto taciturno e fechado de Severo que me observava. Havia junto com ele uma moça, jovem e linda, ao menos na visão deste semi-moribundo! Lindíssima, parecendo ter saído de um conto de fadas. Seu rosto parecia familiar, e logo lembrei que aquela era a moça que acompanhara Vitor no baile há anos atrás em Hogwarts. Sempre a achei bela, de uma beleza intelectual, diferente, inexplicável. E logo a pergunta me ocorreu: o que ela fazia com Severo naquela masmorra gelada, observando minha recuperação? Que eu soubesse ela não tinha nenhum interesse especial por mim. E infelizmente ela é uma sangue-ruim.

**Um dia sem querer olhei em seu olhar **

**E disfarcei até pra ninguém notar. **

**Não sei mais o que faço **

Pra ninguém saber que estou gamado 

Lucio costumava comentar que as pessoas são iguais, mas algumas são mais iguais que as outras. Talvez ocorra isso com a moça. E o nome surgiu, de repente em minha mente: Hermione Granger. Era este o nome da moça, e naquele instante, deitado no chão gelado daquela masmorra eu percebi dois lindos olhos cor de mel me observando e um sorriso pairar levemente naqueles lábios perfeitos. Tive a sensação de estar bêbado. Talvez, estivesse despertando num reino mágico destinado aos traidores. Não seria má idéia, uma vez que alguns suicidas se matam na expectativa de encontrarem diversas virgens lhe esperando no além. Eu não fazia questão da virgindade em absoluto, mas não nego que seria interessante ter alguém me esperando, em algum lugar. Fechei os olhos tentando absorver, sorver, capturar ao máximo, aquela imagem, aquele instante... E quando os abri me deparei com uma cena grotesca: minha deusa estava aos beijos com o Severo-seboso-bastardo-meu melhor amigo - Snape. Como aquilo poderia ser verdade? O que uma deusa maravilhosa daquelas, com aquele olhar, aquele sorriso e alguns atributos bastante visíveis, mas que só descobri depois poderia querer com o Snape?

O mundo mágico estava perdido mesmo. Como ele sempre foi meu amigo ("na saúde, na doença"; "na alegria e na tristeza"; "na riqueza e na pobreza"), não perderei tempo em elencar seus defeitos, mas eram numerosos e grandiosos. Minha pobre Deusa!

**Assim se os dois souberem **

**Nem mesmo sei o que eles vão pensar de mim **

**Eu sei que vou sofrer, mas tenho que esquecer; **

**O que é dos outros não se deve ter**

O que dizer... Parece que um homem como eu acabou caindo na armadilha do amor à primeira vista! Apaixonei-me perdidamente por ela. Talvez esta foi a possibilidade de viver uma segunda morte em pouco tempo. Se Severo descobrisse que eu sentia algo mais por Hermione sim, eu estaria morto, cabeça a premio, duelo e tudo o que desencadearia dali. E minha Deusa sempre se mostrara muito atenciosa, muito preocupada comigo. Parecia nutrir sentimentos por mim, obviamente não aqueles que eu queria. Era complicado admitir, mas minha deusa estava totalmente fora do alcance das minhas mãos e de todo o resto também. O amor e a razão nem sempre colaboram, e então preferi não sofrer uma sansão por parte de Severo. Covardia? Talvez, afinal sempre fui conhecido como notório covarde àquele que nem para morrer teve coragem. Todos os dias Hermione vinha me visitar na casa de meus pais, em geral com Severo, às vezes com Vitor (e soube depois que Vitor não desistira de todo... não era tolo aquele garoto, ou talvez fosse tolo demais) e pouquíssimas, raríssimas vezes sozinha. Talvez ela de alguma maneira ela soubesse meus sentimentos e não quisesse complicações. Minha deusa podia amar Severo, mas certamente não ignorava o caráter, digamos implacável dele. Alguns dias depois ela disse que eu estava totalmente recuperado e por isso não eram mais necessários todos aqueles cuidados. E mais, sugeriu que eu fizesse uma festa para comemorar a renascença.

- Quem sabe você convide solteiras e viúvas para festa, Igor - era a voz gélida de Severo – Desencalhar seria uma boa pedida!

Hermione riu e eu tive que rir também, afinal rir não é o melhor remédio?

**Vou procurar alguém que não tenha ninguém **

**Pois comigo aconteceu **

**Gostar da namorada de um amigo meu.**

Pedi a Narcisa que fizesse a gentileza de organizar a citada festa, afinal depois da morte de Lucio ela estava trabalhando com essas coisas. Mas me esqueci de dar-lhe limitações financeira... Pena! A festa estava como naqueles clichês de coluna social: cheia de gente bonita! Comida farta, vinho e musica. O que mais poderiam querer? Com o consentimento de Severo (é?), convidei minha Deusa para dançar. Nos mantivemos em silêncio toda a canção. Eu sentia seu perfume, doce e deliciado, tinha consciência de minha mão em suas costas, seus cabelos roçavam levemente meu rosto... Ah, minha Deusa! Minha Deusa Hermione!

Porém no final da musica ela apenas falou três palavras. Três palavras que me deixaram desesperado:

- Eu sou oculmente.

Ela iria contar tudo para Severo. E como fora tão idiota de não imaginar isso. Tinha meus dias contados, caso ela falasse algo. Este era meu pensamento desesperado, enquanto fechava a porta da mansão eliminando o ultimo conviva. Mas talvez ela não falasse nada se eu arranjasse outra pessoa. Severo era meu amigo, e não haveria de acreditar que eu tinha interesses na Deusa se eu aparecesse com outra pessoa... Bem, ele cofiou o cavanhaque: Narcisa era uma bela pedida.

E de qualquer forma, porque não? No mundo dos possíveis, talvez este fosse o melhor dos finais.Em especial para mim, que terei grandes chance de escapar de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

FIM


End file.
